On The Cover Of A Magazine
by Arin DeStruction
Summary: Lorelai Has A Secret She Doesn't Quite Know About.
1. Perspiring From The Irony

**On The Cover Of A Magazine**

**Chapter 1**

"Perspiring From The Irony"

"Logan…" She called from the shower. "Logan… I can't do this."

"Of course, you can. This is going to be simple. Just finish washing your hair." Said Logan Huntzberger, as he sat on the bathroom counter. "Come on, Hads, it's not gonna be bad."

"Yes, it is. It's gonna suck." Hadley Allison Bennet. reached out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before stepping out of the shower, not daring to look in the mirror at her hair. The bleached blonde was now back to her roots, otherwise known as a dark, sort of chestnut brown. She grabbed another towel to wrap around her hair. "I'm gonna slip up. I just know it."

"You're going to be fine. And I was talking about your hair. Which looks amazing, by the way."

"Turn around." Logan turned around while she dropped her towel and slipped on a denim mini-skirt, a bra, and a Rainbow Bright t-shirt from Kitson. She took her hair down and began to blow-dry it, still avoiding the mirror. She finished blow-drying and started straightening it. Logan watched her, silently laughing. "What?"

"You can't avoid mirrors forever."

"Watch me. I'll do it, too." She nodded. He laughed and he got up to turn her towards the mirror. He had his hands on her shoulders and she glared at him. "I will beat you like a red-headed stepchild." He moved her in front of the mirror, facing it. She looked at her reflection. "This isn't me."

"You're right. It's not. It's the real you. It's the real Hadley." He kissed her on the forehead. "You never told me who you're mom was. You just said you had found her."

"Lorelai Gilmore. That's her name. She lives in some little town... Star something."

"Gilmore." He looked straight at her. "Doesn't that name sound familiar?"

"Yeah. Emily. I know. But she's gonna help me with this. She wasn't to happy, but whatev."

"No. My girlfriend, Rory _Gilmore_. That's Lorelais daughter."

"Your girlfriend is my sister? How... Ironic. That... Doesn't help at all."

ILYILYILYILYILYILYILY

Three days later, she woke up in bed to find _The Hartford Gazette_ in her face. A picture of her was on the front page, with a big question mark over her head. The headline said **Where In The World Is Hadley Bennet?** "And you're showing me this, why?"

He began to read her the article. "Hadley Allison Bennet, age 22, has been out of the spotlight now for almost a week. The Hartford-born socialite and hotel heiress, usually always in the media's eyes, hasn't made an appearance since she was seen buying a new pair of glasses Tuesday afternoon." He skipped a few lines. "This article continued on page 3."

"Please don't read anymore." She sighed. "Please."

"Oh, why not? They love you. They miss you. They're going crazy without you."

"It's _The Hartford Gazette_. How sad could they be?"

"Just wait 'til it makes the news. All over the country."

"Shut up, Logan." She shoved her head under her pillow and tried to fall back asleep. Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bed.

"Noooo. You have to get ready. You're going today." She sat up and glared at him and he handed her, her glasses. "Today, you stop being Hadley Bennet, and you become Hadley Gilmore." Hadley groaned and reluctantly got out of bed.

ILYILYILYILYILYILYILY

About 2 hours later, in Star's Hollow, Lorelai Gilmore picked up her copy of _The Hartford Gazette_. She walked into Luke's and fixed herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the counter. Luke was about to object, but she interrupted him. "Hey, guess what? That Hartford hotel heiress is missing."

"That Hadley girl? Yeah, I heard it on the news. What have I told you about going behind the counter?"

"Absolutely nothing?" She smiled at him before continuing. "Her parents don't seem too worried. If Rory ever disappeared like that, I'd be out of my mind."

"They're rich. They pay people to worry for them."

"Yeah. You got that right." She laughed and continued reading the paper.

A few minutes later she got up, paid, and dragged herself to work. About 20 minutes later a girl walked in wearing a blue jean mini skirt, a Hollister shirt, Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses, Old Navy flip-flops, and her brunette hair in low pigtails.

She walked up to the counter and waited for Luke to assist her. When he walked up, she smiled sweetly and asked, "Do you know where The Dragonfly Inn is? I'm supposed to be meeting someone there and I didn't get very good directions. The guy on the phone was, like, incredibly rude."

Luke willingly gave the girl, who looked very similar to one, scratch that, two of Stars Hollows very lovely citizens, the directions. As she left, he looked over at Miss Patty, who was already thinking up what to tell everyone.

ILYILYILYILYILYILYILY

**:D R&R Please.**


	2. The Prada Cannot Wait

**On The Cover Of A Magazine  
****  
Chapter 2  
**  
"The Prada Cannot Wait."

Hadley walked into the inn and took off her sunglasses. She looked around and said to herself, "It's cute." Before walking up to the front desk. She waited patiently for the man at the computer to notice her, but he didn't even say anything, so she cleared her throat.

"May I help you?" Said a man, in a snooty French accent, not looking up from the computer.

"Do you know where Lorelai Gilmore is? I have a meeting with her."

"I do not know where she is."

Hadley rolled her eyes and leaned over to have a look at the computer he was so interested in. "I'm pretty sure the Prada can wait. Go find Lorelai."

"She is not bugging me with her insipid rambling, so I am happy. And the Prada cannot wait."

"I beg to differ." Said a new voice. Hadley turned and was face-to-face with Lorelai. "Is there a problem here, Michel?"

"No. There's no problem." Said Hadley, interrupting Michel. "Are you Lorelai?"

"Yes. You're... Hadley, right?"

"Yeah. Is there a place we can talk?"

"Sure." She showed Hadley into the empty dining room and sat at a table. Hadley sat across from her, a nervous look on her face. "So, what is it you needed to talk to me about?" The question sounded a little silly to Lorelai, considering she maybe had an idea.

"Well, I was adopted a few weeks after I was born, and I finally got ahold of the documents I needed to find out who my real parents were." She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and showed Lorelai. "And according to this, you're my mom. Apparently, you didnt know you were having twins and you were so out of it, your mother told them to not tell you. She made sure you didn't know and made sure I was adopted." She shifted uncomfortabley, looking at Lorelai's shocked face. "If you don't want anything to do with me, I'll understand. But I just wanted to meet you."

"No-- No. It's not that. I just wasn't expecting this." She was silent for a couple more seconds.

"You know what helps me? A witty pop culture reference that no one ever gets." She cracked a smile.

Lorelai laughed. "I'm trying to think of one, but it's just not working."

"So, I was thinking about staying in town for a few days. You know anywhere I can stay?" The thought exited her mouth as another popped into her head. _We're in an inn, dumbass._

"You can stay at my house, if you want. My daughter, Rory, is out of town, so you can crash in her room."

"Really? Yeah. If it's completely alright."

Lorelai nodded. "Of course. We need to have a chance to get to know each other, anyways."

Hadley smiled and nodded. "Ok. Well, thank you." She stood up. "I have to go get my suitcases and everything from my friends house. I guess I'll be back tomorrow?"

Lorelai nodded. "Alright. That will give me a chance to clean up and set up your room." Hadley smiled and they stood up. They hugged akwardly and Hadley left.

ILYILYILYILYILYILY

As she walked out of the inn, Hadley pulled out her Sidekick 3 and quickly called Logan. As soon as he picked up, she squealed. "OHMYGOD! She is so cool! I cannot believe I have spent my entire life without knowing her!"

She would have kept chattering if Logan hadn't interrupted her. "So, I take it went good?"

"It went AMAZING!"

"So, what's going on? What are you gonna do? Are you gonna keep staying with me or-- ?"

"Well, she kinda asked me to stay with her. You know, since Rory's at school and stuff. If that's cool with you. I can always visit, sweetie." She walked to her car and climbed in. "Like I'm going to do now." She started her 1977 Camero, yellow with black racing stripes, and turned on the radio. "I'm gonna pack up my stuff tonight and go over there tomorrow. All right?"

Logan laughed slightly. "All right. But I'm cooking you dinner."

She smiled and fake-sighed. "Oh, all right. If you have to. Ok, now you know I can't talk and drive. So, I'll see you in a few?"

"Aiight. Bye."

ILYILYILYILYILYILY

R&R

A/N: I know it was short, but I have an idea for the next chapter and I didn't wanna use it here.


	3. Pretty Things

**On The Cover Of A Magazine  
****  
Chapter 3  
**  
"Pretty Things."

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Hadley. Ok? Ok.**

Hadley sat cuddled up to Logan, on his couch, wearing nothing but one of his button-up shirts, eating ice cream, Ben & Jerry's, of course. Flavor? Crème Brulée. Logan was wearing his pajama pants, and flipping through the channels. "What. The. Hell. There's nothing on." He laughed as Hadley took the remote from him as flicked it.

"Stupidhead." She threw it on the ground and took a bite of her ice cream. She glanced at Logan and laughed. "Thank you for dinner. It was amazing." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Anything for you." He chuckled.

"So... When's Rory gonna be back?" She took another bite of her ice cream. The sound at the door answered her question. She darted back to Logan's bedroom and got changed into her clothes and walked into the living room, still eating her ice cream.

"Who's, uh, who's this?" asked Rory.

"Babe, you remember Hadley, right? We were just watching a movie. She went back there to find me... A... Shirt."

"Hi, Rory." She glanced at Logan. "Yeah, I couldn't find the one you wanted." He nodded at her and glanced back at Rory. "Yeah, uhm, so this is sufficiently awkward. So, I'll be back later for my suitcase. I suddenly feel the need to spend money." She grabbed her Coach purse and darted out the door.

As she reached her car, she felt a pair of eyes on the back of her head. She turned around and sighed. "Rory."

"What's going on with you and Logan?"

"Nothing."

"Right. Then what's with all the lying and running?"

"We didn't have sex, Rory. Logan is my best friend. We've known each other our whole lives. I just felt awkward with you walking in with me lounging in one of his shirts. We're just comfortable with each other. You don't have anything to worry about."

Rory slowly nodded and walked back to the house.

ILYILYILYILYILYILY

As she was looking through the racks in **Pac Sun**, Hadley kept checking her Sidekick 3, seeing if Logan had called and she had just missed it. He hadn't. She ended up buying about 5 shirts, 3 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of shorts, and 4 pairs of shoes. As she walked out the door, her phone rang. She about dropped everything rushing to get to it. "OH MY GOD! She looked... Exactly like me."

"I know. I had never noticed that until you were both in the same room. Maybe that's why I'm dating her."

"Oook. That's not incestuous and creepy at all."

"What's incest got to do with it?" Logan sounded confused.

"I don't know. You're dating her because she looks like me? That's just weird." She shuddered and then laughed. "We should have sex."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I wish."

"No, really. And you know what your defence could be? I didn't know it was her!" She laughed again.

"The resemblance just hit me!" He got defensive. "Maybe subconsiously I knew, but whatever."

"I'll be by to pick my stuff up later. Just so I know the coast is clear."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you, too."

ILYILYILYILYILYILY

**R&R.**


	4. You're Not Alone

**On The Cover Of A Magazine  
****  
Chapter 4  
**  
"You're Not Alone."

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Hadley. Ok? Ok. **_You're Not Alone_** By Saosin, Will Be In This Chapter, But I Don't Own That, Either. Uh, Duh.**

**Oh, And Sorry The Last Chapter Was So Short. **

That night, Rory pulled up to Lorelai's house and shut off her car. She took a deep breath and got out. As she walked up to the door, she saw a dog laying on the porch. She bent down to pet him and he lifted up his head. "Hi there. What's your name?" She scratched behind his ears. "You're very cute." She smiled and then walked up to the door. She knocked and Lorelai quickly answered.

She smiled at Hadley and noticed the dog. "I see you've met Paul Anka."

"Yeah. He's really cute." She stood up and walked towards the door.

As they walked inside, Lorelai said, "So, I invited Rory and her boyfriend, Logan, for dinner tonight." Hadley thought her stomach was gonna fall out of her body the second the words left Lorelai's mouth. She nodded and followed her into the kitchen, where she saw more food than she could ever imagine. "There's pizza, hot dogs, hamburgers, Chinese, Indian, Mac & Cheese. Pretty much a food lover's wet dream." They heard a car door shut outside. "Oh, I guess they're here."

As they walked in, Hadley held her breath. When they stepped into the kitchen, Rory stopped short, and not because of all the food. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Rory. Logan. Nice to see you again. I think."

Lorelai walked right into the middle of the tension filled room as Hadley spoke. "So, you guys... Know each other?"

Rory nodded angrily. "Yeah. And why is she here?"

"Well, Rory. There's an explanation for it. And I'm still a little confused by it. I'm sure Emily Gilmore has something to do with this. Logan? Hadley? Can you excuse us for a moment?"

Logan and Hadley walked into the living room and waited, neither of them wanting to speak. A second later, they heard a loud, "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Rory walked hastily out of the kitchen and towards the door, with a frantic Lorelai walking after her.

She stopped for a second, "Guys, just... Have at the food." and ran outside after Rory.

Hadley glanced over at Logan. "Wow." was all she could say.

ILYILYILYILYILYILY

The next morning, Hadley woke up on Rory's bed, with Logan's arms wrapped around her. She leaned her head back at him and he quickly kissed her. "Morning, Hads."

She looked at him for a second, then realized where she was. "What the hell, Logan?" She felt a pounding in her head and buried it against Logan's chest. "How much did we drink last night?"

"Uhm, enough to say that I don't officially know what happened last night."

Hadley peeked under the covers and sighed. "I'm semi-naked and so are you. Wanna see if I can walk? Because I usually can't after a night with you." She looked at the blank stare on Logan's face. "That was a joke, sweetie. You can laugh. Although, I admit, it was uncalled for." She rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "What's today?"

"Friday. Why?"

"Dammit. I have to have dinner tonight at some fancy-ass resturant with Emily."

"What's it all about?"

"How I'm 'going to pull this off no matter what.' Apparently, I'm never allowed to tell Lorelai about my life before. It's gay."

Logan turned and stared at the ceiling, too. "Do you want me to go with you? Maybe soften the blow?"

"Well, with everything going on with Rory, do you think that that's the best idea?"

"Oh, yeah. You're right." He sighed. "I wonder where she went last night."

"I wonder what we **did **last night. It's killing me! Never, ever get that drunk again." She closed her eyes for a second before quickly sitting up. "Speaking of..." She darted out of the room, and hit the bathroom in time for her to reach the toilet, before puking.

Logan walked in the bathroom a second later. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I just can't hold my liquor like I used to. I have a feeling I'm gonna be here a while. Can you bring me my iPod?"

He nodded and brought it to her and sat next to her, sharing earbuds. When she hit play, they both smiled at the song that came on and Hadley started singing. "_You're not alone, there is more to this I know, you can make it on, you will live to tell..."_

**R&R.**


	5. Get Busy Living

**On The Cover Of A Magazine  
****  
Chapter 5  
**  
"Get Busy Living."

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Hadley. Ok? Ok. **

After an awkward lunch with Emily, Hadley exited the restaurant and walked to her Camero. She fumbled with the keys and finally unlocked the door. The second she opened the door, she punched the steering wheel and fell into the driver's seat, bawling. After she calmed down, she dialed Logan's number and got a busy signal. She threw the phone into the passanger's seat, and shut the door. A second later, her phone rang and she quickly grabbed it. She didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyways. "Hullo?" She sniffled.

"Hadley?" The voice sounded familiar.

She thought for a second and sniffled again. "Wait-- DuGray?" She smiled.

"Yup. How you been, girl?"

"Good, good. You? You all done with military school?"

"I told you I'd call the second they let my ass out. So, I waited until I was in Hartford to call you."

"Typical."

He continued, unfazed. "Let's meet up somewhere. Call everyone. We need to party." She smiled wider. There was the Tristan she knew. "And I have a phone call I need to make. Meet up at my old house." He hung up before Hadley could say anything else, so she called Logan, who would call Colin and Finn. She knew that Tristan would take care of the girls. It would be all the society kids together again.

She quickly dialed Logan. "You will **never** guess who just called me!" She sounded more excited than she had in the last couple weeks.

"Who?"

Her excitement faded and she wished that he was in front of her so she could hit him. "You suck at this game, you know that? You're supposed to guess."

"Fine. Uhm... Tristan." Hadley stayed silent. "Wait-- I was right? I just pulled that, literally, out of my ass. Are you serious? DuGray called you?"

She huffed. "I hate you sometimes, Logan Huntzberger. And, yes, he did. He's back. And he wanted me to round up you guys and meet at his old house. So, call Colin and Finn and tell 'em to get their drunken asses over there."

"Aye aye, Captain." He hung up and Hadley drove over to Tristan's.

ILYILYILYILYILYILY

When Hadley got to his house, she saw him standing on the front porch. She stopped and turned off her car as fast as she could as ran up to him. She squealed as she flung her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground and she bent her knees as he quickly spun her around. "Oh god, I can't believe you're back."

"Me neither, baby girl. Me neither." He sat her back on the ground and she smiled.

"So, besides the normal girls, who else did you invite over?"

"Just a girl. It's a surprise, though. But, I'm not even sure if she'll come. You know?"

"Is it that one chick you always used to talk about? What did you call her?"

"Mary. And... Yeah, it is."

"Good. I never got a chance to meet her before you left." She shivered a little. "Can we go inside? Connecticut in November... Not the best weather to stand outside in." She grabbed Tristan's hand and they walked inside to his dad's old study. He sat in a recliner, opened a bottle of Jack Daniels, grabbed Hadley's hand and pulled her down onto his lap. He poured some of the Jack into a cup and closed the bottle. Hadley buried her head in his neck and started playing with his hair. "Just like old times. Huh, Tris?" He slowly nodded as she reached for the bottle, opened it and took a drink.

"I've missed alot, haven't I?" He took a sip from his cup.

Hadley nodded. "Yep. You have. Logan went to college and met some chick. I don't think I'll ever get to be with him again. He's happy with her." She blinked, saddened by the thought. "I found my mom. She's pretty kickass. And I have a sister, which ironically happens to be Logan's girlfriend."

Tristan nodded and took another drink. "That sucks. About the sister thing, I mean, it's cool that you found your mom." He smiled. "When did you dye your hair back? I like it."

"A couple weeks ago. I hated it in the beginning. It's starting to grow on me, though." She reburied her head in his neck and continued playing with his hair. She lifted her head a little and took another drink. On instinct, she started to kiss his neck. He sat down his cup and she bit down slightly. He closed his eyes and his breathing heavied. She stopped kissing his neck and moved to his mouth. She straddled him and he smiled into the kiss.

ILYILYILYILYILYILY

Logan, Colin, Finn, Madeline, and Louise walked into the room to find Tristan and Hadley lying on the floor. Logan walked over to them, pulled Hadley up off the ground, and walked her into the kitchen. She hopped up on the counter and looked at him. "So, what did you two do?"

"Everything but, pretty much."

"Wait-- Everything but, B-U-T... Or everything but, B-U-T-T?"

"Shut up, Logan. Everything but, B-U-T."

"Alright. Just checking. I had to."

Hadley nodded. "Yeah. I know. We would've... But I couldn't. You know why? Because I love _you_, Logan."

He looked confused. "But you and Tristan used to always..."

"That's what friends-with-benefits do, Logan." She looked at him for a second, then grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. He was shocked at first, but slowly moved his hands to her waist.

Tristan walked into the kitchen to see where Logan and Hadley had disappeared to. When he walked in, "Mary" walked in behind him and gasped. Logan and Hadley quickley broke apart to see Rory. Hadley's eyes grew wide. "I am so sorry, Rory." She looked at her and thought. "Wait-- Does this mean that you're Mary? Because I can definitely see that."

Rory didn't say anything. She calmly walked over to Hadley and Logan, slapped them both across the face and walked out. Tristan's mouth flew open and he ran out after Rory. It took Hadley and Logan a second before they followed suit. They opened the front door just in time to see a crying Rory, grab Tristan and kiss him. Logan closed his eyes and opened them right before Tristan pushed off Rory and walked back to the house.

He stopped in front of the two. "I thought coming home would be a good thing." He sighed. "Can we just get shit-faced now?"

Hadley nodded and the trio walked into the house.

ILYILYILYILYILY

**R&R.**


	6. Silence is Golden

**On The Cover Of A Magazine  
****  
Chapter 6  
**  
"Silence Is Golden But Duct Tape Is Silver."

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Hadley. Ok? Ok. And I DO NOT Own Any Of The Bands Named In This Chapter. :D  
They Are Just Shout-Outs To My Fave Bands. In My Mind. On This Screen. xD**

Hadley sat on the end of Rory's bed, staring at the walls. She started staring at the wall filled with books and noticed some of her favorite authors. Hemingway, Moliere, Proust. She was in heaven. She got up and continued looking through the books. She got to an author that she didn't know and pulled out the book. Jess Mariano. She cocked her head to the side and thought for a second. Hadley sat down on the bed and started reading. She got so sucked into the book that she didn't hear Rory come into the house. Rory sighed, stood in the doorway of her bedroom and cleared her throat. Hadley jumped slightly. "Oh, uh, Rory. I didn't hear you come in. Sorry." Rory started to tap her foot, irritated. "Uhm, just one question and I'll get out of your hair. Do you know where I can pick up a copy of this book? I really like it."

"At the publishing house in Philly. The address is on the back. I got it for free, though. I know the author." She seemed to be bragging, but also seemed like she wasn't used to that sort of thing.

"Thanks, Rory. I guess I'm going to Philly." She sat the book down on the bed and picked up her purse. She started to walk out the bedroom door, but turned around. "I hope you and Logan work things out. You guys are a good couple." Rory huffed and Hadley took it as a sign to leave.

ILYILYILYILYILY

Hadley walked around the quaint bookstore, just browsing, when someone came up behind her. "Rory?"

She turned around, and the boy looked slightly embarrassed. "Nope. Sorry." He looked slightly embarrassed. "But close." She sighed. "I'm her sister."

"I didn't know she had a sister."

"Neither did she until about 2 weeks ago. She... doesn't exactly like me."

"You're kidding? The Rory I knew liked everybody."

"Well, not this Rory." She stopped herself. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm incredibly rude. I'm Hadley."

"Jess. Jess Mariano."

"You're Jess." She grinned. "Not exactly what I expected."

"Well, what did you expect?"

"Either a fat, middle-aged, bald guy." Jess grinned. "Or a really preppy, blonde Yale grad. And you, definitely, are neither."

Jess kept grinning and nodded. "I've noticed." He glanced Hadley up and down, noting her Rancid t-shirt; lip, nose, and eyebrow piercings; and remembering the Misfits patch on her back pocket when he walked up to her. "And I always thought that if Rory had a sister, she would be... Nothing like you." She laughed. "You wanna sit down? There's a couch over there."

She smiled. "Yeah. Sure. Why not?" They walked over to the couch and sat down. "So, what bands do you like?" She sat there turning her lip ring in circles.

"Uhm, I like alot. Too many to name, actually. What about you?"

She smiled and took a deep breath. "Against All Authority, Rancid, The Misfits, The Exploited, The Distillers, The Adicts, The Descendants, Flogging Molly, The Dropkick Murphys, The Tossers, Agnostic Front, Anti-Flag, The Ramones, The Sex Pistols... Need I Go On?"

Jess smiled. "No, I get it. You like punk music."

Hadley nodded fast. "Yeppers."

"You like The Casualties?" Hadley nodded. "The Clash?" She nodded again. "Yeah, you are officially cool in my book."

She pulled out her iPod and offered him a headphone. "Since you are officially the only person I know here, wanna go get coffee?"

He glanced at his watch. "Yeah, sure. I'm off now, anyways." He stood up and offered her his hand to help her stand up.

They walked outside, still holding hands, and Jess stopped and stared at the yellow Camero parked outside. "Wow. I wonder wo's car this is."

"It's mine." He looked at her and opened his mouth. "You wanna take it?"

At the same time he said, "We're taking it." As they got in, he stared at the new stereo in the car, as she plugged her iPod into it. "Wow. I am in love with your car."

"Well, I doubt you can fuck it, so don't try." She laughed. "Where to?"

"Well, there's a bar a few streets down. I'll direct you."

ILYILYILYILYILY

Logan dialed Hadley's number again. He had called her 4 times already, but she wasn't at Lorelai's or with any of her friends. And she obviously wasn't answering her phone. He tried calling her one last time and on the last ring, she answered.

_"Hello?" _She was slurring her words a bit.

"What the hell, Hadley? Where the hell are you?"

_"Leaving a bar. In Philly. With my new friend, Jess."_

"Why are you in Philly?"

_"Because you are fucking me up. And you and Rory need to work out your shit. Because you love her. At least I think you do. And I love you, but it's never gonna happen. Fix your shit with Rory. Bye, Logan."_ She hung up and stared at Jess.

"Had--" He was interrupted by the dial tone.

ILYILYILYILYILY

"Out of control and you've shivered my timbers. I'm all fucked up, the moon's just a sliver! Yeah, silence is golden but duct tape is silver! Like the lining of the clouds that conceal the killers." Hadley turned up the stereo and her and Jess sang loudly. A few minutes later, Jess pointed out his apartment building. They sang the last part of the chorus. "Out of control and you've shivered my timbers, tell us to shut up and we'll give you the finger! Yea, silence is golden but duct tape is silver! Silence is golden but duct tape is silver. OBEY!" Hadley turned off the car and they walked up the stairs to his apartment. They walked inside and Jess threw his keys on the table. They stood awkwardly in the middle of the room for a second, before turning to each other. Jess looked at her for a second, then pulled her to him and kissed her.

ILYILYILYILYILY

**R&R.**


	7. Cocaine

**On The Cover Of A Magazine  
****  
Chapter 7  
**  
"Cocaine (We're Going To Hell)."

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Hadley. Ok? Ok. **

**A/N: Irony? Of Course, There's Gonna Be Irony. She (Hadley) Grew Up In Hartford Society, So She's Gonna Know The Society Kids That Rory Knows And Of Course, She Knew Them Before Rory Did. Sorry If You Didn't Figure That Out In The Beginning, Kiddos.**

_Italics_** Are Thoughts. xD  
BOLD** Is Hadley's Texts; **Bold Underlined** is Logan.

Hadley quietly and quickly dressed and left Jess's apartment before the clock even hit 9:00 A.M. She sighed heavily as she got on the highway. She picked up her phone and called Logan. He didn't answer, so she left a message. "Uhm, hey, Logan. What's, uh, what's up? It's Hadley. Well, you probably already knew that. Uhm, sorry about last night. I mean, I was drunk enough to tell you the truth, but sober enough to remember. And I was a mondo-bitch. I am truly sorry. You just don't know what I feel for you and seeing you with Rory kills me. But she makes you happy. So, either fix things with her or I will fuck you in the ass with a broom." She knew that would make him laugh. She knew he loved her off-beat sense of humor. "Anyways, I have to go, I'm getting on the highway and I should be home tonight. I'll see you later. I lo--." She stopped her self and just hung up.

She plugged in her iPod and turned up the radio, so loud that she couldn't even hear herself think. She didn't want to hear what her brain had to tell her anyways. Her conscience. The angel and devil on her shoulders. She wanted to hurt them. She turned up the radio louder. She was selfish. Selfish for wanting Logan to her self. But not so selfish that she was stealing him. _Why can't Rory like me? She needs to be worried about me. I'm a constant threat. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Isn't that the rule? Why doesn't she follow it? Why can't she play by the goddamn rules? Fuck it. _Her phone buzzed with a text from Logan. **'you know i love you right?'**

She hesitated before texting him back. '**It's Too Damn Late For That, Logan.**'

**'how is to too late?'**

She shook her head. She didn't even bother texting back, she just looked at the road ahead and wondered when she'd be home.

ILYILYILYILYILY

A little over 4 hours later, she pulled into Lorelai's driveway. She had recieved 4 more texts and 3 calls from Logan. She hadn't answered any of them. She wanted nothing to do with him for the time being, so she decided to call Tristan. It rang twice and went to voicemail. Quietly cursing, she fell backwards on her bed. She wished that she had never decided to meet her mother. She wished she could just keep living with Logan, and she could silently push Rory out of the picture, instead of being in the spotlight as she did it. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

ILYILYILYILYILY

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Rory walked through the Yale courtyard on the way to her Game Theory class, when she saw a magazine sitting on one of the racks by a coffee cart. As she picked up her daily coffee, she picked up a magazine as well. She studied the cover story as she took a drink. When she glanced closer at the picture on the front it was Logan and... Her sister? She turned to the page specified and started reading the captions. "_Hadley Bennet, 22, Hartford socialite and heiress, has finally been spotted after a month flying under the radar. Even though she's dyed her hair and lost the glasses, we know it's her." "After being spotted by the paparazzi, her and fellow heir, Logan Huntzberger, 25, they darted into a tanning salon and waited for the ruckus to die down."_

Rory stared at the page in awe. Attempting to not drop her coffee, she pulled out her phone to call Lorelai. "Mom?" She said, a hint of excitement in her voice. "You will **not** believe this."

ILYILYILYILYILY

**A/N: This was just kind of a filler chapter. More exciting irony to come. :)**

**R&R.**


	8. If You Could See Into My Soul

**On The Cover Of A Magazine  
****  
Chapter 8  
**  
"If You Could See Into My Soul."

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Hadley. Ok? Ok. **

2:00 in the morning. Who calls at 2 in the morning? Hadley blindly reached over Tristan to get her phone. She didn't even glance to see who was calling. "He-hello?" She yawned.

"Hi. It's Rory." She sounded a little too cheery for the time and who she was calling.

"What do you want?"

"Well, that's not a very nice way to greet your sister. Especially since I pretty much hold your future... In the palm of my hand."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you drunk?"

"Nope. I am completely sober." She giggled. "Let's just say... Mom knows your 'secret'."

Hadley bolted up, waking up Tristan. "What, uhh, what are you talking about? I--I don't have any secrets."

"Damn liar." Rory sighed and then got cheery again."Well, sleep tight, Hadley Bennet." She smiled and hung up the phone before Hadley could get a final word in.

"Shit." She jumped out of the bed and started getting dressed. Tristan glanced at her and gave her a questioning look. "Rory knows my secret. And she told Lorelai. And I now have to go kill Logan. I'll be back later." She leaned over and kissed him, slid on her shoes and left.

On the way to Logan's, all Hadley could do was curse at herself. She couldn't believe she had been so careless. She knew that when the paparazzi had taken those pics of her and Logan, she was screwed. She parked in front of Logan's building and hauled ass to his top floor penthouse. When she got to the door, she pounded it with her fist. She kept banging until a half-asleep Logan answered the door. "Do you know what fucking time it is?"

"Yes." She shoved passed him and walked into the living room. "But we have a more fucking important issue on our hands."

Logan sighed and shut the door. He was used to this. "What happened now?"

"Lorelai knows. She knows who I am."

"What?" He woke up a little. "How?"

"Because of your chickenshit girlfriend! That's how. She has got it out for me. And you need to do something about it. Before it gets too out of hand."

"What the hell do you want me to do?"

"I don't fucking know. Talk to her... Let me take a hockey stick to her face. Just something."

"I am not letting you take a hockey stick to her face..." Hadley gave him a "you-dumb-cunt" look and Logan finished his sentence. "Because I know you like fighting with them. Even though I know you don't care."

"Exactly. And neither should you. She's trying to push me and Lorelai apart and the same with me and you." She looked at the ground. "It's not working is it?"

"What? Her trying to push us apart? No, it's not." He lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "Now, why don't we just go to bed and deal with this when we're not so tired?" Hadley nodded into his chest and sighed. "I'll call Rory tomorrow, and we'll get you guys and Lorelai together and talk this out. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks, Logan. I love you."

"I love you, too." He released her from the hug and they walked to his room.

ILYILYILYILYILY

The next day Hadley and Logan walked up the steps to Lorelai's house and went inside. As they did, they saw a pissed off Rory, a confused Lorelai, and a sleeping Paul Anka. Hadley cleared her throat and Logan sat down on the couch. "Uhm, before we start this little shindig, Rory, can I talk to you in the kitchen? It'll just take a second." Rory rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen with Hadley.

"What do you want?"

Hadley shook her head and smiled. "Rory. Rory, Rory, Rory. You think you're so fuckin' smart. Well, you're not. Your whole plan? Trying to get me way from Logan? It's not working. If anything, we're getting closer. You think you know everything, don't you? Trust me, I know things about Logan that you will never know about him. Ever." She took a breath. "You know we were engaged? We dated for 5 and a half years, and the last 6 months, we were engaged. I'm the reason he's a goddamn commitment-a-phobe. There is so much you don't know."

"How won't I know? Why wouldn't he tell me?"

Hadley ignored her and went on. "You're not even the original Ace. I've been Ace since I was 7. We would go to work with Mitchum and I would sit with the editors and point out mistakes that they had missed. I would help the writers." Rory opened her mouth to speak, but Hadley interrupted her. "Nope. Uh-uh, not until I'm done. Look, Rory, I know you love Logan, and he loves you but you're never gonna be anything more than boyfriend-girlfriend. He is never going to go any farther. I was his first real relationship, and he doesn't want you guys to turn out like we did. Yeah, we're still friends. You can't just take away 22 years being best friends. It's just not possible. He is treating you the exact same way he treated me. That's all he knows." She stopped. "Anything you wanna add?"

"Uhm, I don't think so." She thought for a second. "Nope, I'm good. I might need to have a talk with Logan but that's about it."

"Ok." She nodded slowly. "Listen, I have wanted to be friends with you since I found out I had a sister. But you've never given me a chance." She smiled and shook her head. "You know what's ironic? We used to play together. Once, when we were four, for some reason, Lorelai took you to Emily's christmas party. We ended up playing in the corner with dolls or something. And one time, Lorelai passed, you got up and said 'Mommy, she's got my face.' The rest of the night, she couldn't take her eyes off me. Like she knew or something." She sighed. "It's mind-blowing." Rory just nodded. "Ready to go back in?" She nodded again. "Friends?"

Rory half-smiled. "Yeah."

ILYILYILYILYILY

As they walked back into the room, it seemed like the tension was lifted. Hadley turned to Lorelai. "I am so sorry you had to find out the way you did. I had every intention to tell you straight from the beginning. Emily said I couldn't."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "I knew she had something to do with this. I knew it!"

"I'm just gonna tell you right now, Lorelai, I don't want money. I don't want anything from you except a mother. You are everything I imagined and more. You are the greatest person I have ever met, and it was tearing me up inside, not being able to say anything. Emily... She's unshakable. I couldn't get her to let me."

"I will take care of Emily Gilmore. Believe me. I will. And you don't have to call me Lorelai anymore. You can call me Mom." Hadley smiled and they hugged.

ILYILYILYILYILY

**R&R.**


	9. Let's See How Far We've Come

**On The Cover Of A Magazine  
****  
Chapter 9  
**  
"Let's See How Far We've Come."

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Hadley. Ok? Ok. **

Logan sat down on his couch, shocked and kind of confused. After a few minutes, he picked up his cell and called Hadley to ask her to come over. By the time he hung up, he was more confused then he had been. He laid down on the couch and waited for Hadley to show up. When she got there, she rang the doorbell about 7 times in a row before he answered. She walked inside and he ran his hands through his hair. "So..."

"You asked me to come over."

"Yeah. Uhm, alright. What did you say to Rory yesterday when you took her to the kitchen? Because now you guys are good, good friends, and she broke up with me. So, what's going on? What did you say?"

"The truth. I told her the truth, Logan. I mean, come on, I've watched you with her. You treat her just like you did me. Except you never cheated on me. That I know of."

"Why would I have cheated on you? If anything, you cheated on me."

"No. I never did! Ever! This is the exact reason we broke up. You thought I cheated, and you would never believe me when I said I didn't. Why would I cheat on you?! I love you. Sometimes I think more than you love me. And, yeah, alright, I purposely sabotaged your relationship with Rory. She thinks she's manipulative, but I am the fucking Queen of Manipulation. I **invented **that shit. She must have bought the goddamn book I wrote!"

"I - I just need some time to myself. Can you leave? Please? I'll call you when I'm ready."

Hadley stood in the middle of the room for a second, before reaching into her purse. "Here. Take this. I've held onto it for too long." She pulled the Tiffany & Co. engagement ring from her purse and handed it to him. "I can't keep wishing for you to come back." Logan stared at the ring in his hand and then at Hadley as she walked out the door without another word.

As she got outside, she pulled out her cell and called Lorelai. "Hey. Can you take a late lunch? My treat."

ILYILYILYILYILY

As she sat at the table in Luke's with Lorelai, they sat there quietly discussing the ever-frustrating George Clooney Or Brad Pitt debacle.

"He is amazing. Have you seen his ass?!"

"Yeah. But Brad. Are you serious? Its Brad Freaking Pitt!" Hadley took a drink of her coffee and continued. "His ass... Oh, it's way better. Trust me!"

"Nope. Never. Uh-uh. George all the way. Until I die."

Hadley scoffed. "How am I related to you?"

"Well, sweetie, when a man and woman love each other love each other very much... Or they're extremely drunk, then they might engage..."

"Ew! Ew, ew, ew. I may be over 20, I still don't like hearing that!"

"HA! You are related to me! Speaking of men, did you ever try to contact your father? Or do you even know who it is?"

"Of course, I do. Chris Hayden. Emily was always pushing him to take care of me when I was little. I kind of figured it out. But he has no idea. None whatsoever."

Lorelai cocked her head to the side. "Wow. Emily is one manipulative bitch. How am **I** related to **her**?"

"Well, when a man and woman..."

"Don't even start." Lorelai took a drink of her coffee and smiled.

ILYILYILYILYILY

**R&R.**

**A/N: Sorry So Short. It Was Kind Of A Filler.**


	10. Pretty Girl is Suffering

**On The Cover Of A Magazine  
****  
Chapter 10  
**  
"Pretty Girl Is Suffering."

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Hadley. Ok? Ok. **

_What had I been thinking?_ He stared at the glittering ring in his hands. He carefully laid it down on his dresser and sat on the corner of his bed. "I am so fucking stupid." He said to himself. "So fucking stupid." He glanced out the window and saw Hadley's car parked outside. "Shit." He said, again to himself. He saw her sitting in the driver's seat, crying. It had been about three hours since he kicked her out and he wondered if she had been there the entire time, but decided that she hadn't. "She's smarter than that." He watched as she leaned her head against her steering wheel and her body began to shake. He wished he could go down there to comfort her, but he had already caused enough damage for one day. He watched from the window as she regained her composure and drove off. He looked around, anger growing inside him. After a couple minutes, he couldn't contain himself and punched the east wall of his room, leaving a small hole where his knuckle had been.

ILYILYILYILYILY

Tristan was throwing himself a coming home party, so of course, Hadley was there. And they were getting back into their old high school routine. Someone throws a party for no reason, everyone gets shit-faced, and no one leaves til about three days later; but only after all the booze is gone. Hadley walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Smirnoff and a bottle of Bacardi. Tristan's parents were well-stocked... to put it lightly. She sat the bottles on the counter, opened the Smirnoff, and took a humongous drink.

"You ok?" Tristan asked.

"Absolutely... not." She sighed. "Me and Logan? I think we're finally officially through."

She turned towards the counter and away from Tristan. "Why do you say that?" He walked up behind her, slid his arms around her waist, and kissed the top of her head, as she poured her a glass full of Smirnoff.

"We fought. The same fight that we had when we broke up." She drank the whole glass in about 2 full drinks and slurred her words slightly. "And I gave back the engagement ring." Hadley sat down her glass and put her hands on Tristan's, intertwining their fingers. "I'd held onto it for too long."

He turned her to where she was facing him and looked in her eyes. "I'm sorry. Really. I am. You guys were good together." She could smell the alcohol on him. He was drunk. But then again, so was she.

"I know. Fuck him. Fuck Rory, Fuck everything. I don't care anymore." With her words still slurring, she looked up at Tristan, who still had her hands. "Fuck me."

"Whatever you say, baby." Tristan let go of one hand and they walked upstairs to his room. As the door latched shut and he locked it, Hadley kissed him and they made their way over to his bed. As they reached the destination, they stopped making out long enough for both of them to take off their shirts. Tristan slid his hands up Hadley's torso, around her neck, and kissed her again.

ILYILYILYILYILY

There was no doubt in her mind that it was wrong. She really shouldn't get herself tangled up in Tristan anymore. But he was always there for her. Sometimes in a way Logan had never been. She needed to call Logan. She needed to apologize. But she couldn't. He told her he'd call and she had to be patient. he wouldn't talk until he was ready. And god knows how long that would take...

ILYILYILYILYILY

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I know this chapter is unbelieveably short but I have an idea and I to use it soon! I had an insane case of writers block, but i think its gone now. **

**R&R.**


	11. Saying Sorry

**On The Cover Of A Magazine  
****  
Chapter 11  
**  
"Saying Sorry"

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Hadley. Ok? Ok. **

It had been two weeks, three days, 20 hours, and roughly 35 seconds since Logan said he'd call when he was ready. Hadley was keeping track. Every time her phone rang, she jumped, hoping it was him. It never was. Then, finally, one day it was. Two weeks, five days, six hours, and 25 seconds. The text simply read 'I think i'm ready' and Hadley jumped into her car and sped to his apartment. She wasn't expecting any reaction from him when she showed up, so she was shocked at what he did. Logan opened the door in a flash and kissed her like he never had before.

"Are you ok?" Hadley began to ask when he pulled away, but he interrupted her.

"Listen. I was an idiot. I apologize or the way I treated you. I realize now that everything you did with Rory wasn't to fuck me over. It was to get me back. And honestly, I was a tool for not seeing that in the first place."

"I'm glad you realized that, ut whats this really all about?"

Logan pulled out Hadley's diamond ring. "I want you to take it back. We don't have to be all engaged and whatnot, you don't even have to wear it. I just want to know its in your posession. You're my Ace, Hads; my number one girl. Always have been, you know that, right?"

"Yeah." hadley whispered. "I know." She took the ring back and slipped it on her finger. "I love you, Logan."

A grin erupted on his face. "I love you, too." Logan picked her up and spun her around and walked them into his room, shutting the door behind him.

**A/N: Wow. I cant believe its been over a year since I've updated this story. I sincerly apologize. :] This was definitly a filler chapter. My bad. I just wanted to get a little something written because I totally orgot wherre this story was going. :] **

**R&R.**


End file.
